The Roo Saga AKA Prince Chainsaw
by Chelsea Cayman
Summary: After Jack Cayman has a one night stand with a girl named Chelsea Scarlett, he ends up feelings for her,& she feels the same, & the two end up in a relationship. Rated M for sex/sexual refrences perverse language, drug/alchlohol use, swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1: First meetingthe 1nightstand

The Roo Saga AKA Prince Chainsaw

So you wanna know about my relationship with Jack, huh?

Well to tell about our first meetings I think I'll go into his point of view.

Well here it goes then.

Chapter 1: First meeting & the one night stand

I was walking along the street, like usual. Nodding at the people who waved or nodded to me, you know that sort of thing. Then I saw her. She was just standing there, her long brown hair flowing down to the small of her back, her cleavage pushing its way out of the low cut black cocktail dress she was wearing, her legs showing from under the bottom of the dress and the short high heeled boots she was wearing. I hate to say it, but as soon as I set my eyes on her, I was instantly **rock hard**. Unfortunately the pants I was wearing didn't hide this. She was walking straight towards me. Once she got to me, she looked down at the hard on, and then looked up at me.

"Well I can see that you're happy to see me." She said, smiling slightly. I couldn't for the life of me, talk let alone do anything else.

She winked, and then walked off, leaving me standing there looking stupid.

A few days passed, and we saw each other a few more times, but neither of us said anything. Then the night came. The night that was known as the one night stand which would eventually turn into our relationship. I was sitting in the bar, looking around taking small sips of my drink when she walked in. she noticed me & sat down next to me. I looked over at her. "Want me to get you something to drink?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" She replied, twirling a bit of her hair with her right index finger. "Alright then, how about a glass or two of red wine? Those sound good to you?" I asked. "Sure, but I have to warn you, red wine makes me really horny." She replied, looking at me with a sly look. "Oh I think I can deal with that." I said. I tapped on the counter and the bar tender walked up to us.

"What can I get you two?" He asked. "Two glasses of red wine please." I replied, pulling out the money for the drinks & handing to him. He took the money & started to make the drinks. After he was finished he put them down in front of us. I took my drink, and then she took hers, she took a couple sips of her drink, and then looked over at me, her eyes shining seductively. I looked at her, and then nodded. We got up and walked out of the bar. When we got outside we walked over to my bike. We got on I started it up and we drove over to my place. Once we got inside we went into my family room and sat down onto the couch. We looked over at each other and started to make out heavily.

Her hands were feeling around everywhere, and one of her hands went down my pants. It started to feel up and down my cock, rubbing it in a seductive manner. I moaned in her mouth as she did so. I stopped kissing her & she stopped kissing me back. I nodded over to my bedroom & she nodded. We walked into my room, and we started to undress.

Once we were both undressed, we walked over to the bed and lied down on it. She grabbed my cock again and started to pump it, letting cum flow out of it and onto the sheets. I started moaning again, and she giggled lightly. "I am making you really horny aren't I?" She said, while pumping me & rubbing one finger from her other hand around the tip of it where the cum was flowing and getting a bit of it on the tip of her finger, she took the finger and licked the cum off of it. Then she started to pump again, this time harder. I looked at her. "Please stop." I begged. She then bent down and started to lick cum as it came out & while still pumping with her other hand.

She stopped pumping me after this, then lunged herself at me. She stared straight into my eyes & smiled. "Well big boy, are you ready to get it on now?" She asked. I nodded & she giggled again, lying down then spreading her legs out. I got on top of her then growled. "You are so fucking sexy you know that." I stated. She laughed, and then closed her eyes. I started to push myself into her, and she let out a soft moan. I started thrusting myself in & out of her and she started to continue to softly moan.

I started thrusting harder and she started to moan louder. I thrusted harder & she let out a loud moan of "Jack, oh Jack!" laughing to myself lightly, I emerged myself further into her. She started moaning and I could feel here moving underneath me. She moaned louder. "Jack! Oh Jack! Harder! Harder Jack! Push Harder! OH JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned.

At one point, she grabbed my cock & put it into her mouth.  
She started sucking on it, & I smiled at her. I looked over at her nude body, and started to twist the nipples on her breasts. She noticed this and started to cum as I did so. She continued sucking as I did so. I started to twist a bit harder & she stopped sucking, and then started to pump again, while I continued to twist the nipples, and she continued to cum while I did the same thing. She looked at me & smiled; she started moaning a bit again, and then looked down at the sheets. "Holy fucking shit." She said.

"That is an assload of cum." She stated. I nodded. "That it is." I replied. "It's mainly yours, from me pumping you so fucking much." She said. "Well baby, you do pump me good." I replied. "I have had experience with men before." She said, stroking her hand across my chest. "Though I have to say you're a lot more muscular then them. You work out a lot?" She asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I answered. "I was just curious is all hun." She said. "And may I add that you are hung like a fucking horse." She said, and then giggled. "Much bigger then my ex." She added. "Really now, how's your ex?" I asked. "Ever hear of a man named Slash?" She asked.

"You went out with him? And I'm bigger than him?" I replied. "Yeah, he was about the normal size, maybe a bit bigger." She said. "I see. Any other exes I should be aware of?" I asked. "A few yes. Axl Rose, Dizzy Reed, & James Hetfield." She answered, nodding. I looked over at her seeming somewhat amazed. Had she slept with all 4 of them I wonder. I didn't want to ask her, just in case it was to offend her in any way. I looked over at her in a questionable way. "In case you're wondering yes I did sleep with all of them." She said, rolling her eyes. "And yes you're bigger then all them too.I'd figure I'd tell you that before you were to ask me." She added. She rolled over to me & fell asleep. I closed my eyes & sighed. This had been good night, although I had a feeling that I might have feelings for her.

She was beautiful, and she seemed to feel something about me, though I wasn't quite sure what that would be. There must be something she found attractive about me. I found myself drifting off to sleep.

S


	2. My love 4 u is like a chainsaw on high

Chapter 2: My love for you is like a chainsaw on high

Yes, I do realize it's time I say I don't own Jack Cayman or any of the  
Mad World characters used in this fic, they're owned by Sega and all of the awesome people behind the game. Truth be told, I think k it's high time I introduce the Black Baron. Yes I know he died in the game, but that made meh sad, so I'm going to pretend it didn't happen and he's still alive. Anyways, enjoy.

Oh and btw, a lex friend of mine, Karl will show up. As well as Sarah.

But once again enjoy.

My POV

I sat in my bed at home; it had been a few days since I had seen Jack.

I think I had fallen for him or something, because suddenly I was missing him. That or I just had thought the sex I had had with him was so amazing I had to have more. No, I think that was just a part of it. The rest of it was that I loved him. I wonder if he loved me back. I had given him my number before I left so he could call me anytime.

But so far he hadn't called. 5I pulled out my cell & dialed his number.

I sat on my bed waiting for him to answer; finally after 3 rings he answered. "Hello?" He said. "Hello." I calmly said, trying not to burst into excitement. "Who is this, is this Scarlett?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I answered. "I see." He replied. I could imagine him smiling right now. "Why'd you call?" He asked. "Why does it matter?" I replied. "Aren't you glad to hear my voice again?" I asked,

"Yes I am." He answered; I could hear him choking back tears,

"Did you miss me?" I asked. I heard him say uh huh, while still choking back tears. Had I really impacted him that much in our one night stand? "I think- I think. I want to see you again." He said after a few moments of silence. "Okay, I wanted to see you again too." I replied. "Bye, I want to get ready to see you." He said, and then hung up. I hung up after him. I went over to my dresser and started to think on what to wear. Should I wear something like I did the day I met him or like the one on the night? I wasn't sure. I then decided I'd wear a short lacy skirt with a cuff laced tube top. With dark blue knee high socks and short heeled boots that went up to the ankle. The top and skirt were dark blue with baby blue lace. I'm sure he'd like this outfit. I picked up two dark blue ribbons and tied my hair into ponytails with them. I looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah he will **love** this outfit. I look all sweet and innocent. And I'll act that way. And then I'll act really really naughty. Which of course he would like & he is quite a hard man to please from my short experience with him. Ah I just hope I don't mess up something on the way to his home. I walked outside and started to walk what most would call a "Sexy Walk".

I walked around downtown still walking the walk and finally got to his place. I went to the door & then knocked on it, waiting for an answer. After a few knocks he answered. He stood there smiling at me. He walked up to me & hugged me. "You did come. And you weren't some figment of my imagination either." He said while letting go of me. "Of course I wasn't a figment of your imagination. If I was, you have some imagination." I said. He looked at my outfit.

"Nice outfit." He said. He walked towards me and started twirling a ribbon with his finger. "Very sexy, yet sweet." He noted, still twirling the ribbon around."Thank you. It was meant to be like that." I said, touching his arm. I wondered what he would do about me touching his arm. He looked over at my hand then took it, and kissed it.

"My dear lady." He said in a mock accent and bowed. I giggled.

"You are so weird sometimes. You know that?" I stated after he got up from bowing. He laughed lightly and smiled and winked.

I took his hand and lead him to the couch. He sat down before me & I sat down after him. He looked over at me & smiled. I smiled back, and looked into his eyes. He looked into mine, and then leaned towards me. "You know, my love for you is like a chainsaw on high." He said. "That sentence made no sense to me." I replied. He sighed. "By saying that I mean that I have a lot of love for you, and it's a really heavy amount of it too." He explained. "Oh I think I get it now." I said. Jack nodded. "Good. Now what do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged; "We could just sit here." I suggested. Jack sighed, he didn't seem to interested in that. I wondered what he was thinking at the moment. I hoped he didn't plan on making this a relationship just based on sex, I didn't want that. I wanted to be able to connect with him. Emotionally, mentally and all of that. He stared to scoot towards me and put his arm around me. He looked at me then blinked.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked him. He continued to stare. After a moment or so of silence he said, "I'm thinking I love you & I want to kiss you." He said. I looked at him and scooted towards him, my body completely touching his. "What are you thinking?" He asked me. I thought for a moment. To tell the truth, I was thinking the same thing. "I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking." I said. I felt tears coming and I let them flow down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me, ketting me cry onto his shirt. He looked down at me & lifted my head up. "Cheer up." He said. He leaned in and kissed me, with a deep burning passion. I could feel something was going to happen. I put my left hand onto his thigh and started kissing him back, just as deeply and passionately as he was kissing me.

He was pulling me close to him & running his fingers through my hair.

Yeah we definitely had some kind of connection, whether it was emotional, mental, sexual or what I didn't know. I just knew I felt a connection. After a few minutes of this, we stopped. He had his arms around me still, and he was holding me close to him. I nuzzled my head onto his chest and sighed. I could stay like this forever.

My cell rang at this moment unfortunately. I answered it, with a rather grumpy sounding "Hello?" A voice answered, a very familiar sounding voice.. Could it be?? The Black Baron?

Why the fuck was he calling me? Isn't he dead or something? Ah well. "Hello it's me, the bishop of blood and carnage. The Black mother fucking Baron." He said. I sighed,sometimes I swear to god I want to kill that man for always talking in third person. 'Hello Baron." I said. "Hello Scarlett. Just calling to ask what you were doing." He stated. I could imagine him sitting on some kind of throne sipping something like scotch or a margarita. Or was it just me that loved to drink scotch? Where was I ? I lost my train of thought. Oh yeah

The Baron, weird guy. Really weird. Anyways. "I'm just sitting her at Jack's place." I answered. I looked over at Jack, who had looked at me when I answered my phone. "Who is it?" He asked.

"The Black Baron." I answered. He stared at me. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. He shook his head and then rolled his eyes. "Why is he calling?" He asked. "No reason just wanted to talk for a bit." I replied. I put my ear to the phone again and talked to him for a while. (Wondering why I don't put the conversation? Because it's too long) After I hung up, I looked up at Jack. He seemed to be lost in thought. I waved my hand in front of his face, saying "Hello? Earth to Jack, you there?" as I did this. He shook his head then smiled. "Yes, I'm here. I was just wondering how he's still alive." He replied. "I see, I was wondering that too, he didn't seem to tell me the answer to that." I told him, my head on his chest again. I took my hands and rubbed his chest with them. "This is going to sound weird, but I think you should shave your chest." I said. "Yeah that does sound a bit weird. But for you I'll do it." He replied.

"Thank you, it's so rough and hairy. Kind of annoying rather then sexy." I laughed. He chuckled lightly. I looked at my watch, it was rather late. I felt the need to go back to my place, but I wanted to stay here. I looked over at him. "Would it be okay if I stayed over here?" I asked him. "Yeah, that'd be okay. You wanna sleep in my bed or on the couch?" He asked. I thought for a moment. If I were in his bed, certainly something would happen. But if I were on the couch, there's a small chance of something happening. I looked over at the couch. "I'd like to sleep on the couch....for now." I said. He nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow." He said walking off. He came back in within a few minutes holding a soft looking blanket and a comfortable looking pillow. He put the pillow down and set the blanket over ,me. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good night, my angel." He whispered into my ear. I fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of a wondrous future with Jack. The night passed and I awoke with him sitting near me. He was smiling gently & he brushed his hand across my cheek. "You're up I see. I've been waiting quite a while for you to wake up." He said. I smiled, putting my head down, so I could look up at him. "You want me to make you breakfast?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you want?" He asked. I shrugged. "I dunno, maybe some waffles?" I replied. He nodded and got up.

He walked into the kitchen, and I followed him. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you going to try your best not to burn them?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me, smiling that sweet gentle smile of his that I loved.

"Of course I'll try not to burn them." He said. He was so sweet, although when you looked at him, she sure as fuck didn't look sweet. Nor did he sound sweet when he talked. The tough gritty voice, the muscular build, the leather. He looked more bad ass then sweet. But looks are deceiving, and that certainly was true in his case. I sat down in a chair and waited for him to finish making ym waffles. After a few minutes he came over to me and placed the waffles down in front of me. I took my fork and started to eat. He had placed the perfect amount of syrup onto them and they tasted perfect. He sat down next to me with the same thing and started eating. I felt him rub his bare foot against mine. He winked at me, then continued eating. I giggled lightly. He was being rather affectionate today. I was starting to wonder where this was going. I took a small sip of my glass of milk, then took a few more bites of food. After a while I finished eating and he had finished as well. He scooted towards me and put his head in my lap. I looked down at him. He reached up at me, stroking my cheeks. I looked at my watch, what time was it?

The watch read: 12:00. I wonder. I took one hand carefully, without him noticing, and ran it over his thigh and towards his cock. He shuddered and looked up at me. I then squeezed it to show I meant business, to tell the truth, I was rather horny. A nice noon-er would be nice. He let out a moan and looked at me. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" He asked. I nodded. He lifted his head up and picked me up then carried me into his room.

I started to undress out of my clothes and he did the same.

I looked over at him as he started to unzip his pants. Sure I had only seen it once, but I still imagined it so many times. God was he hung. He noticed me looking at it, and he laughed lightly. I ran over towards his bed and lye down on it. I opened my legs and already cum had started to flow from in between them. He came over to me and got on top of me. He started to slide himself inside of me and I let out a moan. He snorted, geesh did he think it was funny? Or was he snorting like an overly horny bull? Probably the latter. Anyways he started to push himself into me even more, causing me to moan even louder. "JACK! Oh Jack!" I said orgasmically. He thrusted harder and I felt the urge to grab his cock and start pumping him. I was just so fucking horny. He continued thrusting and I let out a moan for him to push harder, which he obeyed. I felt that he was all the way in, and it felt so good. "Jack, yes, Jack, oh, oh, oh, oh, Jack" I screamed; then grabbed it. Cum was flowing out of the tip and I took my tongue and licked it off. This time it was **his **turn to moan. He let out a moan and I continued to lick the tip of his cock. He was loving this. I stopped licking it and blew out a small, yet strong stream of hot air on the tip. He let out another moan and started cumming even more. I continued to blow on the tip, and he continued moaning about the pleasure I was giving him. After I felt I was out of air, I stopped. And he got back on top of me. He slid himself back into me and started pushing in and out. I started moaning again, and he continued to push, "Oh Jack, Jack, Jack,Jack,Jack,Jack,Jack!" I said again. I stopped moaning for a bit; then started up again a few minutes later. God I had forgotten how freaking amazing he was in bed. This lasted a while then he got off sweating like crazy, and lye down next to me.

He looked at me, smiling, then looked up at the ceiling. Once again, my phone rang. I sighed, then answered it. I hoped it wasn't him again. "Hello?" I said, trying to not sound annoyed. "Hey, it's me, Sarah. Just wanted to call to talk to you for a bit." She said. "Hey Sarah, I'm just sitting here at Jack's house. You know Jack, the one who's hung like an overgrown horse?" I said. She laughed. "Yeah, I know Jack." She replied. "Yeah, just finished having sex with him, as he was last time, he was incredible." I added. "Nice." She said. "You think you're ever going to get together with him?" She asked."I was thinking about that yeah. You think I should?" I asked. "Definitely, you'd look good with him." She answered. "Thanks, I think I'll discuss it later when I get off the phone with you." I noted, looking over at Jack. "So, how are you doing?" I asked. "Fine, just sitting here at home. Alone." She replied. "Ah. I see. Yeah I think he'd agree to us being together though. He seems to be more....willing to be with me. Like **He** was." I said, I started to remember Axl for a moment, how he didn't give me too much of a reason on why he broke up with me. And I started to remember the pain I felt after that, I knew he felt the pain too, I could see it in his eyes when he said 'Goodbye.'.. No, I shouldn't cry, I was getting together with someone else. I took a deep breath and held the phone up to my ear again. "Sorry bout that, I was just...remembering someone." I explained. "Ah, you need to try to stop remembering him if it hurts you so much." She replied in a caring tone. "I try, I really do, it's just he impacted my life in so many ways. It's hard to forget some of them." I told her. "I know, some of them are hard to forget because they changed you, like how he you know....took away your virginity." She replied, trailing off a bit towards the end of the sentence. "Yes, that is one thing I will never forget. Ever. And he knows it too." I stated, looking at Jack again. I smiled, then moved towards him, the phone still in my hand. I placed my head onto his chest and looked up at him, he loked down at me, smiling a sweet smile. He kissed the top of my head, then kissed me softly on my lips. "What is it babe?" He asked. "Nothing, just looking at you." I replied smiling widely. "Chelsea, still there?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, sorry, got side tracked." I replied, looking down at the floor. "Oh, it's okay, I'd get side tracked if Jack was in the same room as me too." She said jokingly. "I think any girl with a mind would get sidetracked by Jack's overall sexiness." I said laughing. We both laughed for a bit and Jack stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Oh sorry honey, we were just laughing about.....girl things." I said, giggling slightly. "Okay then..." He said turning his gaze away from me. "Women are fucking weird." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that." I said looking at him. "Oh sorry. I meant... uhm... you look wonderful." He said hesitantly. I gave him a suspicious look. "Right." I said. I hung up my phone and got dressed then left. Jack walked outside and picked me up then put me onto his bike. "Let me take you home." He said. "Why thank you." I replied. He revved up his bike, then drove me home. I got off the bike and walked over to my house. I looked over at the window and noticed my next door neighbor Karl sitting in a chair over at his house. Someone seemed to be with him, what was her name again? Oh yeah Rosa. She was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked over at me and waved, I waved back. They looked pretty good together.

I walked into my house and sat down. I looked around, the place was pretty empty. My home phone rang again. It was Karl this time.

I filled him in on what had happened earlier. I told him everything, about the sex and every little detail on it. He listened intently.

I even mentioned how I for a moment or so remembered Axl. He sighed. "He really hurt you when he left, didn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah, he left this huge gaping hole in my heart." I answered; "And I don't think it'll ever heal." I added. I started crying, crying like I did when he left. Tears were streaming down my face like crazy. I was losing control over my emotions. I took a few deeo breaths. He had really fucked me up when he had left. I knew he hadn't meant to do this, but he had to. Our relationship was getting too complicated. Way too complicated. He needed to leave. I know this, it's just so painful. I talked to Karl for a bit longer, then hung up. I curled up into a small ball on my couch and slipped off into sleep. My dreams were a mixture of pleasant and horrid. I dreamed of Jack, but I also dreamed of Axl.

Sorry for making anyone who even reads this thing for taking so long.

Please R&R. Or at least send me an email with what you think of it.

I'm open to all opinions.


End file.
